


Rant Away

by RaiinFaiiry



Series: The Garrison Retail AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Retail AU, allura is a troll, and he has a habit of switching languages as he does, just saying, keith likes to rant apparently, that thing I am writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiinFaiiry/pseuds/RaiinFaiiry
Summary: Sometimes Keith calls his brother to chat, other times he calls to rant his problems away while he drinks expensive vegan wine.And poor Shiro just sits there and listens to it all.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Shiro I can’t do this anymore. These people are driving me insane, like why can’t they just read the stupid sign?! It’s not like it’s in Korean or Japanese, It’s in English! English isn’t even my first language and I can understand the signs. It’s not that hard. And then the children, I swear to god Shiro, when you and Allura have children if they end up spoiled I’m blaming you and Matt cause I know Allura wouldn’t allow them to grow up to be like this. I just…I can’t do this anymore. And school is…UGH. I’m stressing out so much, we have a group project to do but no one in my group is getting back to me with what they have to do and I have a feeling I will have to do everything myself and I don’t know if I can cause it’s a pretty big project and I’m really worried I won’t be able to do this…”_

Shiro had the phone on speaker phone as he prepared his dinner, he knew Keith could go on for a while, and by the sound of his slight slurring he was probably drinking. His stupid vegan alcohol always got him pretty drunk, and he wasn’t even vegan, at least for the most part anyways. Shiro sighed and he picked up his phone, Keith was still ranting about the group project for his Quantum Mechanics class as Shiro pulled up the contact information for someone.

**_Text History: SpaceDad to Merman_ **

_SpaceDad_

_“Can you please bring food and company to Keith? No matter how much I love listening to him rant I do have a detective test in the morning”_

_Merman_

_“Of course! What I am walking into?”_

_SpaceDad_

_“He is drinking that vegan wine again.”_

_Merman_

_“Oh wow, then that is a really bad day. On my way now!”_

Shiro sighed as he set his phone back down, Keith had reverted to speaking Korean and though Shiro had taken up learning his little brothers birth language, he was not paying attention enough to listen to drunk Keith.

_“I don’t know Shiro, maybe I should quit? I mean mom and dad are helping with rent and stuff and I would feel bad doing it but I don’t know if I can do this anymore cause I really want to punch everyone in the face and it’s really hard not to. But I love working with Lance and Pidge and Hunk and Coran and Allura…oh god Allura would kill me if I quit. And…why is someone knocking at my door? Ugh, got to go.”_

Shiro sighed with a small relief as his brother hung up the phone. He then smiled and turned his head.

“Sorry about that Allura.”

Allura was already laughing at the exhausted look at Shiro’s face.

“I take it he calls you often to rant about The Garrison?”

Shiro gave a sheepish smile before he sat down next to his girlfriend on the couch.

“Yeah, I mean I don’t mind listening to him, it helps with his anxiety if he can just get it all off his chest. Why he comes to me I don’t know, he has Lance.”

Allura reached up with her left hand and cupped his face.

“Yes he has Lance, but Lance works with him. You don’t. To him, you are an outside person who he can rant to about work and you won’t really understand all of what he is saying. But is right about one thing. “

Shiro gave her a questioning look.

“I would kill him if you quit.”

Shiro let out a low laugh at that before he realised something.

“When did you learn Korean?”

Allura just gave him a smile before she leaned in and placed that smile on his lips with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance shows up and figures out what has Keith down in the dumps.

_“I don’t know Shiro, maybe I should quit? I mean mom and dad are helping with rent and stuff and I would feel bad doing it but I don’t know if I can do this anymore cause I really want to punch everyone in the face and it’s really hard not to. But I love working with Lance and Pidge and Hunk and Coran and Allura…oh god Allura would kill me if I quit. And…why is someone knocking at my door? Ugh, got to go.”_

With a simple slide on this phone, Keith hung up on Shiro before placing his phone down on the small table as well as setting his glass of wine down. With a sigh he took the last few steps to his door and without looking out the peep-hole he opened the door, and then immediately closed it.

“Babe! Don’t be like that! I brought you noodles!”

Keith stood facing the door silently cussing out the man beyond the door, why the hell was Lance her?

“Please open up.”

Keith sighed before he reached forward and pulled open the door again and turning around, not waiting for Lance to come in. Passing the table, he grabbed his wine glass and walked back to his place on the couch as he ignored Lance and absentmindedly watched the TV, which was currently playing Digimon.

Lance rolled his eyes before he turned and locked the door behind him as he entered, stripping his shoes off as he did. Setting down the bag containing food Lance made his way through the kitchen, grabbing bowls, chopsticks and everything else they needed to eat the noodles he had picked up on his way over. Glancing around Lance noticed one empty bottle of wine and another with about a glass missing, it had to have been a really bad day for Keith to already have finished an entire bottle. Just what happened? Last he had heard, Keith’s day was going fine. Shipment has gone fine all morning but then he went to school and Lance hadn’t heard from him sense, but on days he had three class back to back Lance generally left Keith alone unless he texted first.

Lance sighed as he poured broth into two bowls, followed by the noodles, vegetables and meat. He had stopped by Keith’s favourite ramen shop on his way over, hoping that this would help cheer him up some. But seeing as Keith seemed to be ignoring him, something was really bothering his boyfriend. After the noodles had a moment to rest in the brooth, lance picked up both bowls and walked them over to the coffee table before going back and grabbing the chopsticks and spoons. Without saying anything to Keith, Lance started eating his noodles and watching Digimon.

“My brother and I used to watch this show when we were little. We used to pretend we were digidistened and had our younger siblings be the Digimon. Mama used to get so mad at us as the younger ones used to always end up crying in the end.”

Keith barely seemed to register to what Lance was saying, he was just more into the sound of his voice. Lance’s voice always helped to calm him down, but then again, Lance himself was Keith’s rock.

“Papi used to watch it with us, he could name about as many Digimon as Em and I, it was a great.”

Lance spoke and laughed in between bites of his ramen, but was struck silent when Keith spoke

“My teacher failed on my exam, it dropped my grade and I’m not I’ll be able to pull it up. If I fail this class I might be dropped from the major.”

Lance stared at Keith, and without thinking he moved closer to Keith and enclosed his boyfriend in his arms, taking the wine glasses and setting it on the coffee table.

“I…I’m thinking about quitting the Garrison to just focus on school, but I don’t to because I love where I work. I love working with you and seeing everyone and just…I can’t fail this class! If I fail I lose my major and this is everything to me…I just…I don’t know what to do.”

Tears had started streaming down Keith’s face and Lance pulled him closer.

“Is there any way you can talk to your teacher and figure out why you failed and see if there is anything you do to bring your grade high enough?”

Keith turned in Lance’s arm and buried his face in his boyfriend’s neck.

“I don’t know. . . I just got my grade today when I got home from school...and I just…”

“Shhh. Let’s not talk about it okay? Let’s just chill out, watch Digimon, eat ramen, and tomorrow I can help you put together an email for you teacher?”

Keith stayed silent for a solid minute before he nodded into Lance’s neck.

“Can…can we just stay like this for a little while?”

Lance nodded as he started rubbing Keith’s back.

“We can stay like this as long as you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this. Haha
> 
> The whole retail AU this is just a giant guilty pleasure of mine and just fun to write. It helps with dealing with a lot of shit that happens in my real life in retail. 
> 
> Anyways, come and talk to me on Twitter and Tumblr, I'm Raiinfaiiry on basically everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! More retail AU!! Short short is very short. haha
> 
> So this is only the first part of this short, I plan on writing what happens on Keith's end during the conversation and after when I get home!
> 
> I will be away on vacation for the next week and I'm leaving the country for it. So I'll be working on the chapter over the week and will post it when I'm back!


End file.
